


Silver Pieces

by RayKat



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayKat/pseuds/RayKat
Summary: An ongoing mixed bag collection of Iscariot-centric drabbles and short ficlets in various genres and themes.





	1. See Ya Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission ends with a scaly surprise. Written for a prompt of “Alligators.” (Implications of gore and violence.)

“Shit,” Heinkel said, wiping her brow as she and Yumie watched the pond froth red under the blazing Florida sun.  
  
They’d most certainly had their share of targets try to run for their lives over the years, but swimming away was new. So great was their prey’s terror that he had either failed to see the ominous sign posted at the shoreline or consciously ignored it to try his luck with a different kind of killer.  
  
Either option was a compliment, really.  
  
“Technically, you could say the job was still done.”  
  
“ _We_  were supposed to assassinate him! Not a reptile!” 


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson's heart burned. Written for a prompt of "Arch-Rivals."

He's going to kill him _._  
  
It's the day after Badrick. He's never lost before. He won't lose again.  
  
It's the museum. He's loosed. He's interrupted. He renews his promise.  
  
It's the news. He asks for hell. He gets it. He nearly skewers the screen.  
  
It's Rio. He's got a job to do. He tells him to go. He'll wait.  
  
It's London and the world is on fire. The nail he's tucked away burns hotter. Nothing matches his heart.  
  
He won't be interrupted. He won't wait. He won't let go. He's got nothing left to lose.  
  
He's going to kill him.


	3. Solitary Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark, a soul wonders if it's better to be left alone. A little canon divergent AU.

Alone.  
  
Alone he had been brought into the world, alone he had died, and alone he was here, in this dark, seemingly forgotten corner of Hellsing’s monster.  
  
How long had Enrico been there? There was no way of knowing, he received no information from the outside. All that he possessed were his thoughts and his memories of a life ended on the minions’ spears, a life spent misunderstood and underappreciated. Until the end.  
  
_“Hallo, Junge.”_  
  
The voice was a shock, as was the light, just enough to illuminate the grinning face of Millennium’s Major.  
  
He would have preferred solitary confinement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older work originally written in 2005, back before we knew the fate of the Major, or of anyone's soul, or if he had one to be consumed at all.


	4. Graveyard Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child learns of her foster dad’s night job. Written for a prompt of “Whispers.”

“Please Yumie, speak quietly. We don’t need to wake the others.”  
  
She’d roused in the wee hours parched; whilst getting water a golden light had suddenly pierced the kitchen window. A whirlwind of papers dissipated outside, revealing Anderson in the back garden, stained and spent. The glass nearly shattered.  
  
“But Father! Why are you all bloody?” the girl demanded in a horrified hiss.  
  
“Don’t worry. It’s not mine.”  
  
That helped but halfway. “ _Who_?”  
  
“A monster that will never hurt anyone again.” He smiled like a ghost. “I’ll tell you more when you’re older.”  
  
Heinkel wouldn’t believe her in the morning.


	5. Technicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A finer point must be clarified before a mission can begin. Written for a prompt of “Chastity." (Heinkel/Yumie strongly implied.)

“…And so, essentially, Sister Takagi will be acting as bait in this operation.”  
  
“Bait?” Yumie frowned. “I’m insulted.”  
  
“I’m insulted  _for_  you,” Heinkel said.  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Maxwell retorted, “I could grab any nun out of the square and save myself a headache if there was no need for skill as well.”  
  
“Why a nun, specifically?”  
  
“You know how it always is with these unholy fiends. These creatures we’ll be hunting are drawn to female virgins, chaste and untouched.”  
  
Heinkel’s mouth shut quickly. Yumie cringed.  
  
“Now what is it?”  
  
She exchanged glances with Heinkel for an uneasy moment before replying, “Define ‘untouched’.” 


End file.
